The Truth The Soul Gives
by gohan20001
Summary: The life of Pan and Trunks foils right before there very eyes when some "Evil Villain" tries to kill there kids. Please R/R
1. Morning dreams

THE TRUTH THE SOUL GIVES  
  
CH.1: MORNING DREAMS  
  
  
  
"It was about time that you and your lazy butt get up." Said pan as she started to make breakfast. "What are you talking about Pan, I was just sleeping."  
  
"I know I was just joking around with you. Anyway did you get the kids?"  
  
"No I didn't I thought you would after you got breakfast." Trunks said to pan as the kids so happingly heard the word breakfast and they were up.  
  
~~~~~UP THE STAIRS AND DOWN THE HALL~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HOLLY GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM YOU"VE BEEN IN THERE FOR FIVE OURS!!!!!" Lucifer just so happens to say that loud enough for Pan to hear it. So she went up stairs and as usual yelled at Lucifer and not Holly. Than after the actual five hours got done with Holly came out looking like a well alien.(A/N: Ha ha ha. Get it she came out looking like an alien but she already is one. Nevermind you party poopers. Just kidding.)  
  
~~~~~~~~IN~THE~ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dende will you get UP!" Holly yelled at Savannah, "why do you have to be the lazy sister. If I have to came over there you are gonna get it and I mean it. Kami, please let her get up p-p- p-p-ppleeeaassse let her get up just this once for me."  
  
"HOLLY LEAVE ME ALONE I WAS HAVING A REALLY GOOD DREAM ABOUT THIS REALLY HOT GUY." Savannah slapped her hand against her mouth when she realized what just happened. "So you do have a crush. I knew you had lied to me when you told me that you didn't. when do you tell me the truth I am your sister for sobbing out loud! So HA!"  
  
~~Kami why did I say that, why I don't like it when you do this to me.~~ Savannah thought.  
  
~~~~~~~BACK~IN~THE~KICHEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why don't those kids come down they have already missed breakfast like 4 hours and it is time for lunch." Pan said to Lucifer who was the only kid down there able to eat his breakfast.  
  
"I don't know why yet mom. Holly is probably out of the bathroom and trying to get up Savannah who was talking in her sleep or got really mad and said what she was dreaming about. Like she says all the time I quote 'WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE I WAS DREAMING ABOUT THIS REALLY HOT GUY' end quote. And and slapped her mouth like this and said and I quote 'Oh my god I can't believe I just said that to HER' end quote, and mom are paying attention? Good I thought I had lost you for a sec. Anyways and Holly found out as usual." Lucifer finally ended.  
  
"Gees I didn't know you knew this much about Savannah. I thought you would just tell me 'I'll go get them' but no you had to practically give me a speech on what your sisters do in the morning." And on that note pan just went to het the other son and the two girls. 


	2. Forever isn't always forever

CH.2 FOREVER IS'T ALWAYS FOREVER  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I don't want to. So sue me for all I care.  
  
Gohan: Hey other Gohan what are you doing?  
  
Gohan2000: Well I don't know. Well all I am doing is telling a story here. So you can stay or you can leave.  
  
Gohan: I think I wanna stay and listen.  
  
Gohan2000: Okay then hold on its gonna be a bumpy ride.  
  
Holly-15  
  
Savannah-17  
  
Lucifer-12  
  
Jonny-12  
  
Pan-37  
  
Trunks-39  
  
Now that everyone was up, Johnny, Savannah, and Holly had brunch and Lucifer, Pan, and Trunks had their lunch. "Mom I can't stand anymore this is really good but I am stuffed. I know I can eat more than this but I don't feel good."  
  
"Johnny you do need to eat, so I guess I will make some soup for you and than you need to eat it and than you need some sleep." Pan said as she headed into the kitchen to make the soup.  
  
"Well then Johnny I think you need to get in bed and sleep like there is no tomorrow. You do know that my mom used to say that when you are sick it seems like forever but anyway your grandma said to me once 'Forever isn't always forever when your sick' so I think you know what I am going to say to you and you need to go to your room and get in bed. Have a nice sleep." And on that note Johnny went to his room and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE~NEXT~DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When everyone woke up Johnny was still sick, but as the day progressed he started to feel better. Than all of a sudden Johnny felt some sort of power that he didn't recognize at all. "Mom I feel something strange, it's like a power that I don't like at all. It is getting stronger as we speak, and……..OOOOUUUUCCCHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Johnny stopped talking as the pain got worse and worse every second of the day.  
  
"JOHNNY WHAT IS GOING ON?!" said Trunks.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH MY BABY. SOMEONE PLEASE GET SOME HELP!!!!!" said Pan as she picked up the phone.  
  
  
  
Ooooohhhh…… the suspense is killing ya now huh.?? Well check out my next chapter and then you will find out what happens. Next time I want some reviews. Okay??? Okay I get it now you are waiting till I get to the good stuff, huh???? Well that is going to be in chapter 10 but I will start the good stuff at chapter 5 so you don't have to wit a long time okay?? Okay. Tune in next time. 


End file.
